


Jailhouse Blues

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [54]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prison, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy likes being in prison, Dark disagrees.
Series: Masks and Maladies [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Jailhouse Blues

It was early, before Yancy could even be released for breakfast. Yancy had been doing pretty well for himself. He’d helped keep the prison in tip-top shape and hadn’t been in solitary for months. Things had been great, the prison even had a couple new additions to welcome into the family.

The only issue that Yancy had to worry about was that his parole was coming up again. Some of the prison board seemed to be trying to force parole on him, which Yancy was sure Dark was to blame for it. So the only way to keep off parole was to make sure someone got the business end of a shiv again. But Yancy had told Y/N that he’d consider parole next time it came around.

As Yancy lay in bed, turning the custom-made knife in his hand, the room began to go grey. It was slow, as if whatever had cause it didn’t want to startled Yancy.

“Was wondering when youse was gonna show up,” Yancy said and looked out from the top bunk of his rack to see Dark was standing in his cell, in his pristine black suit. His red and blue echoing aura curled around him, ringing dully in the background.

“Yancy,” Dark greeted. “How are you?”

“Youse come to join me,” Yancy asked, jumping out of bed. “Really think youse would like it in here if youse actually tried it.”

Dark nose and the corner of his mouth twitched in angry distaste, “Hard pass. I will never be someone’s trained pet.”

“Hey, I’m freer here than I’s ever was with youse,” Yancy dared. “That House was a hell on Earth.”

“Honestly I wish you all had told me what was happening, I could have helped,” Dark dismissed.

“Oh yeah, youse was real approachable,” Yancy rolled his eyes.

Dark glared at him, but it lacked the kind of homicidal anger Dark usually gave when he glared at people. “Of all the things to learn from me, stubbornness wasn’t one of the traits I’d hoped for.”

“Yeah?” Yancy dared. “Well too bad.”

“So I take it you’re continuing to participate in this,” Dark looked around at the cell, hand bunching up some of the curtains near his table, clearly trying to find a particular word, “farce.”

“Youse should bad mouth the drapes, Sparkles spent ages on those,” Yancy defended.

“You’re part of a prison cult,” Dark pointed out. “I’ll speak ill of whatever I want.”

“The boys an’ girls here are like my family,” the prisoner spat. “An they’d gots better manners than yours ever did.”

“Bim was uncontrollable even on a good day,” Dark scoffed. “I can hardly be blamed for his table manners.”

“I’m not youse’s precious Author or Bim,” Yancy bit back. “I’s don’t care if I’m not youse’s favorite.”

“Favoritism has nothing to do with this,” Dark growled. “I have clearly been far too lenient with all of you. I should have dragged you back home.”

“And do’s what? Lock me in another box?” Yancy boasted. “I’s ain’t hurtin’ anybody.”

“And leave you to talk to the police?” Dark crossed his arms in front of him. “I don’t think so, pack your bags. We’re going.”

“I’s not selling anyone out,” Yancy told him. “So don’t worry yer pretty little head about it.”

“I’m not,” Dark responded. “You’ll return to me soon enough.”

“I’s not going anywhere,” Yancy warned.

“I’ll be back next month,” Dark decided. “You’re clearly not listening to me. The Warden here had snuck his hooks too deep into you, he should be dealt with.”

“Youse hurt the Warden, yer gonna get the business end of my fists,” Yancy threatened angrily. 

“Then do me a favor and consider it, and I won’t have him buried in the Yard.” Dark ordered. 

“Fine, fine,” Yancy told him. He didn’t mean it, but if it got rid of Dark he was willing to say it. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you,” Dark told him. “Best of luck, Yancy, try to stay out of solitary.”

“That’s that plan,” Yancy reminded. “I’s don’t get inta fights.”

“Good, it’ll look good for the parole board,” Dark complimented. “Make sure you eat well, I know this prison is a bit nicer than the usual ones.”

“Will do,” Yancy promised, this one he meant.

With a nod, Dark left and the color began to bleed back into the room. Yancy barely had time to make himself look like he’d never been talking to anyone before one of the guards came to open his door.

“Yancy, you’ve got a visitor,” the guard reported, coming to Yancy’s cell door.

“Really?” Yancy almost skipped.

“Yeah,” the guard began unlocking the cell. Letting Yancy out to head to the visitation room, a huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> People wouldn’t worry so much of you didn’t act like you were in a cult, Yancy.


End file.
